Mom's Boyfriend
by Xenophilica
Summary: Charles viene de una familia rota. Es un adolescente rebelde que no le importa la vida o bien no le importa lo que su madre haga con un chico aislado y encerrado en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que le conoce a él. El novio de su mamá.Un Charles rebelde.Un Erik con complejo de padre.


Xeno, Por aca!

Titulo: **Mom's Boyfriend**

Resumen: **Charles viene de una familia rota. Es un adolescente rebelde que no le importa la vida o bien no le importa lo que su madre haga con ella. Es un chico aislado y encerrado en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que le conoce a él. El novio de su mamá. Un Charles rebelde. Un Erik con complejo de padre.**

Pareja: **Erik X Charles**

Clasificación: **No menores de 16 años(Aun no se como clasificar aqui)**

* * *

_A veces… la vida era una mierda._

_._

_Soy Charles Francis Xavier y… tal vez no sea un chico común, para nada común. Vengo de una familia rota, prácticamente desde que mi padre, Brian Xavier, murió._

_._

_Mi madre, Sharon Xavier, simplemente no se preocupaba por mí, desde que un oficial de policía vino una tarde lluviosa de otoño a informar a mi madre de la muerte de mi padre a manos de un accidente automovilístico, mi vida no volvió a ser la misma._

_._

_Apenas tenía doce cuando mi madre, en medio de llantos y palabras incoherente, me informaba de la trágica muerte de mi padre. No llore, no porque no quisiera, en verdad quería, pero mi madre estaba tan…vulnerable, que lo único que pude hacer fue ser fuerte por los dos, algo que un niño de doce años no debería hacer._

_._

_Con el pasar del tiempo, note a mi madre más distante, mas… encerrada en su mundo, saliendo todas las noches y volviendo ebria al día siguiente, yo no le preocupaba, es más, desde que mi padre murió no le preocupa nada, nada más que su vida, su licor y los novios que trae a casa después de una noche de fiesta._

_._

_Ciertamente no es algo que un joven de quince soporte sin sentir frustración por la falta de atención materna, pero… digamos que me acostumbre y… me canse, me canse de hacerla entender que yo la necesitaba, que ella no era la única que necesitaba ser consolada, pero eso a ella no le importo, nunca le importo el como la muerte de mi padre me había afectado a mí, o en todo caso, si me había afectado._

_._

_Cuando un día, en el que yo había llegado de la escuela, diciéndole que tenía que presentarse para la entrega anual de notas, me grito: "¡Déjame en paz, mocoso de mierda!", fue que me dije que definitivamente, yo no me volvería a meter en la vida de mi madre, así como no permitiría que ella se metiera en la mía; si ella quería pudrirse en drogas o ahogarse en alcohol que lo hiciera sola y sin mí a un lado para sostenerle el maldito cabello cada vez que desechaba el exceso de alcohol al inodoro. Ya no más._

_._

_No fue hasta que un día, un sábado para ser precisos, algo cambio… lo conocí a él._

* * *

Charles se encontraba sentado en el sofá mientras veía la programación muerta que mostraba la televisión a esa hora de la noche, el castaño miro una vez más el reloj que colgaba de la parte alta de la puerta que conducía a la cocina, soltó un suspiro al ver que las manecillas indicaban que era más de medianoche, la casa estaba totalmente a obscuras a excepción del pequeño pasillo que conduce hacia la puerta principal y a las escaleras del segundo piso.

.

No debía extrañarle que su madre no estuviera a esa hora, normalmente los viernes se desaparece para regresar el domingo en la noche, no es que él no estuviera acostumbrado, digamos que ya era parte de su rutina de fin de semana.

.

Los colores del televisor iluminaba un poco la sala, cambiando totalmente la tonalidad de sus ojos y piel. Entonces algo lo alerto, parecía el sonido de un coche entrando a la propiedad, sinceramente él no esperaba visitas y menos a tan alta hora de la noche, seguidamente las risas femeninas de su madre lo sacaron de su asombro y lo hizo extrañarse, la puerta de la casa fue azotada, haciendo que diera un brinco por la repentina sorpresa, asomo un poco la cabeza por el pasillo, solo para ver como su madre enredaba las piernas en las caderas de uno de sus tantos novios. Rodo los ojos y dejo de prestarles atención, trato de concentrarse en lo que la televisión le mostraba, pero las risas de su madre, acompañadas por una voz masculina que no se mordía la lengua al decirle a su madre una serie de palabras obscenas que ciertamente parecían complacer a su progenitora.

.

Charles apago el televisor, dejando en total penumbras la sala donde él se encontraba, pudo escuchar los pasos torpes y apresurados de ambos amantes subir la escalera con rapidez, para después oír como la puerta de la habitación de su madre era cerrada con la misma intensidad que había sido cerrada la puerta principal. El castaño suspiro y finalmente se levantó del sofá para irse a su habitación, no sin antes asegurar la puerta y apagar las luces.

.

Camino a pasos apresurados a su habitación, no quería escuchar los ruidos que salían de la de su madre, paso corriendo y de inmediato cerró la puerta, prendió el pequeño televisor que tenía ahí y se dedicó a ver, aunque sin poner atención a la programación nocturna, hasta que finalmente se quedó dormido con el aparato encendido.

* * *

Se removió un poco en su cama antes de despertar, terminado bocabajo sobre su almohada y con la cabeza de lado, mirando directamente la puerta, soltó un suspiro mientras estiraba un poco sus piernas para finalmente sentarse a la orilla de su cama, termino de estirar los músculos de la espalda, soltó un largo bostezó antes de mirar su almohada y caer de boca a ella, soltó un gruñido y finalmente se levantó para caminar en dirección al baño.

.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y agudizo su oído, al no escuchar nada fue que decidió salir para caminar escalera abajo hacia la cocina. Ni siquiera se molestó en peinarse o cambiar su desaliñada ropa para dormir, la cual consistía en un pantalón que por cierto le arrastraba en los tobillos un poco y una camiseta vieja de uno de sus grupos de rock favoritos, y que decir de su desordenada melena castaña que ya estaba un poco larga.

.

Llego a la cocina y miro el refrigerador por un momento antes de aventurarse a ver que había dentro de él, finalmente encontró algo de leche, la cual estaba en buen estado, la saco y la puso encima de la barra. Paseo su vista por los tres gabinetes, tratando de recordar donde había puesto lo poco de cereal que quedaba, finalmente abrió el gabinete de en medio y maldijo a su madre por colocarlo en un lugar tan alto, seguramente para que él no lo tomara.

.

Se alzó de puntillas solo para poder tocar el borde del estante en donde se encontraba la estúpida caja de cereal, se estiro un poco más logrando que su camiseta subiera, dejando a la vista parte de su abdomen. Maldijo una vez más para volver a intentar coger la maldita caja, pero entonces una risa masculina lo sorprendió _in fraganti_.

.

Charles volteo su cuerpo solo para toparse de frente con un hombre al cual no conocía y el cual lo miraba recargado y cruzado de brazos en el borde de la puerta, mirando cada movimiento del castaño, Charles al principio lo fulmino con la mirada por asustarlo de esa manera, lo cual no admitiría, pero finalmente desvió la mirada, pues aquel hombre solo vestía su pantalón, algo no muy propio si estas en una casa ajena.

.

—No la alcanzas—. No pregunto, lo afirmo, Charles simplemente frunció el ceño, tomo el cartón de leche, lo metió de vuelta al refrigerador, con toda la intención de salir de ahí y regresar a su habitación. —Espera que te la alcanzo—. El hombre detuvo a Charles por un hombro y sin esperar a que el joven le contestara tomo la caja del estante sin ningún problema y se ta tendió al castaño. —Toma—.

.

Charles lo miro detenidamente, nunca había visto a los hombres que su madre llevaba cada noche, no es algo que le interesara, pero el ver ahí a ese hombre y portándose de cierta manera amable, lo extraño. Tomo la caja sin agradecer por ella y salió de la cocina hacia la sala de la casa.

.

—Has olvidado la leche—. Le dijo el hombre al verlo salir, el castaño se detuvo por un momento y sin darle la mirada simplemente soltó un.

.

—Puedes quedártela—. Y siguió su camino. Al llegar a la sala prendió el televisor en un volumen moderadamente bajo, solo para escuchar los ruidos de cosas moviéndose que salían de la cocina, de vez en cuando asomaba su castaña cabeza por el pasillo para oír más atento lo que aquel desconocido hacía, ni siquiera se molestó al ser descubierto cuando aquel hombre salía de la cocina con dos vasos de algo que no distinguió bien, pero parecía que era café, seguramente para su madre, aquel hombre sintió la mirada insistente a su costado y giro su cabeza para ver a Charles sentado recargado en el descansabrazos, el hombre le sonrió, mostrando toda su dentadura.

.

—Te deje un poco de leche—. Le dijo con voz amable, pero el castaño no cambio su mirada ni hizo ningún gesto. —Solo por si decides comer cereal con leche y no solo el cereal—. Pero el hombre no logro que el joven hiciera algún otro gesto aparte de su cara de indiferencia y penetrarlo con esos ojos, sin decir más el hombre subió las escaleras, todo ante a la mirada de Charles, el cual al verlo subir, no dudo en seguirlo con paso ágil, solo para ver como ese trasero desaparecía escalera arriba.

.

Se quedó pasmado por un momento, debía admitir que su madre tenía buenos gustos escogiendo a sus parejas cada noche, se llevó un dedo a los labios y lo mordió con ligereza, mientras pensaba en lo atractivo que le había parecido aquel hombre, finalmente deshizo ese montón de ideas meneando un poco la cabeza. Seguramente esos pensamientos se debían a sus estúpidas hormonas.

* * *

Ya se había cambiado, vestía un pantalón negro de mezclilla, una camiseta de otra de sus bandas ceñida a su cuerpo y una camisa en color gris por encima, cepillo un poco su cabello y salió dispuesto a tomar algo de beber, bajo las escaleras sin preocuparse si había o no alguien en la casa, entro a la cocina tomo un vaso y al darse la vuelta se topó con su madre y aquel extraño hombre sentados en la mesa de la cocina, comiendo o pretendiendo comer algunos huevos revueltos.

.

— ¿Estabas aquí?—. Pregunto su madre mientras encendía un cigarrillo, Charles no le contesto, simplemente siguió con lo suyo, dejo el vaso de lado y procedió a tomar una de las latas de soda que había en el refrigerador. —Pensé que estarías en la escuela—. Dijo la mujer mientras soltaba el humo de su cigarrillo.

.

—Claro madre, como me importa tanto la escuela que hasta en sábado voy—. Contesto el castaño de mala gana dándole un sorbo a su soda.

.

—Anda, si hablas—. Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa, Charles rodo los ojos. —Pensé que serias mudo cuando te encontré aquí en la mañana—. El castaño se recargo cerca del fregadero para terminar su refresco.

.

—Él es así, Erik—. Dijo la mujer con un tono hiriente. —No se lleva con extraños, es por eso que se la pasa encerrado en la habitación—. Sharon volvió a dar una calada al cigarro mientras reía con burla.

.

—Todos tenemos nuestro escape a la vida—. Dijo Charles mientras se cruzaba de brazos sin soltar la lata de soda. —Tú por ejemplo, te embriagas y te vas de puta a los bares—. La mujer frunció el ceño.

.

—Estúpido—. Musito la mujer con tono molesto, pero sin dirigirle la mirada al castaño. Charles solo sonrió mientras terminaba de beber su soda.

.

—Bonita familia—. Dijo el hombre bastante divertido ante la "amena" platica madre-hijo. —Ya que estamos todos reunidos, ¿Por qué no salimos a comer?—. Dijo el hombre.

.

—Acabas de comer, Erik—. Le reprocho la mujer con molestia.

.

—Vamos cariño, es solo que no tenía ganas de comer huevos, pero es lo único que tenías en la cocina que no estuviera caducado—. Le dijo con una sonrisa.

.

—Bienvenido a mi mundo—. Dijo el castaño con tono agrio mientras mordía el borde de la lata vacía, la mujer frunció el ceño ante el comentario de su hijo.

.

— ¿Sabes qué?... tienes razón, vamos a comer—. La mujer se puso de pie, arreglándose un poco la bata de dormir. —Iré a cambiarme, no tardo—. Beso la comisura del labio del hombre y salió de la cocina, no sin antes fulminar a su hijo con la mirada.

.

Aquel hombre llamado Erik, comenzó a levantar los platos de la mesa, todo ante la atenta mirada azul de Charles, el cual no despegaba la vista de ese espectacular cuerpo que se movía frente a él. Definitivamente tenía que felicitar a su madre por tan buenos gustos.

.

—No te llevas con tu madre—. Dijo el hombre llevando los platos al fregadero. El castaño no contesto. — ¿Siempre han sido así?—. Los ojos azules se paseaban por la ancha espalda cubierta por un jersey en color negro.

.

—Eso… es algo que no debe importarte—. Le contesto sin dejar de ver su espalda y bajando un poco más su mirada para ver aquel trasero enfundado en unos pantalones de mezclilla, no tan ajustados como los suyos, pero igual podría imaginarse que habría tras esa capa de tela. ¡Malditas hormonas!

.

—Oh bueno, solo quería sacar un poco de plática—. Dijo el hombre dándole la cara, Charles frunció el ceño ¿Por qué lo había privado de ver su espalda?, le estaba gustando la vista.

.

—Cuando quiera hablar, te lo diré—. Dijo de mala gana y arrojo la lata vacía al bote de basura y volviendo a su posición de brazos cruzados.

.

— ¿Tienes nombre?—. Pregunto el otro, Charles lo miro con sus intensos ojos azules. — ¿O también lo dirás cuando te venga en gana?—. El castaño lo miro serio, tan serio que Erik podía sentir un aura pesada a su alrededor, que se desvaneció en el momento en que el joven sonrió de medio lado.

.

—Me llamo Charles—. Le dijo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

.

—Bueno, yo soy Erik—. Se presentó, extendiéndole la mano al joven el cual solo la miro, regreso sus ojos a los verdes de Erik.

.

—No me importa—. Dijo para después salir de la cocina.

* * *

Charles se sentó sobre los escalones que hacían contacto con el pórtico de la casa, le dio una calada al cigarro que hacía poco había tomado del bolso de su madre y soltó el humo. Se llevó una mano a la nuca encerrado en sus pensamientos, eso le ayudaba, fumar un poco mientras estaba sentado en aquel escalón, le ayudaba a… despejar su mente.

.

—No deberías fumar a esa edad—. La voz de Erik retumbo en sus oídos, sobresaltándolo, Charles giro un poco su cuerpo para lograr ver al mayor parado justo detrás de él. — ¿Qué diría tu madre?—. Charles sonrió se llevó el cigarrillo a los labios e inhalo, miro a Erik con una media sonrisa antes de soltar el humo.

.

—Que le den a mi madre—. Dijo sin inmutarse. —Veo que eres bueno en eso—. Erik sonrió ante los comentarios del menor, pero Charles volvió a darle la espalda y siguió en lo suyo.

.

—Erik, amor, estoy lista—. Escucho la voz de su madre a sus espaldas, dio una última calada al cigarrillo antes de tirarlo y aplastarlo con su zapato, se levantó llevándose ambas manos a los bolsillos del pantalón y camino lejos de la pareja.

.

—Oye espera—. Charles paro en seco y miro a sus espaldas. — ¿No quieres acompañarnos?—. Pregunto Erik de manera amable, Sharon rio con burla.

.

— ¿A dónde lo piensas llevar?, ¿Al circo?—. Dijo la mujer con tono hiriente, pero el castaño no dijo nada. —Te lo he dicho, cariño, él no socializa—. Charles frunció el ceño, era obvio que su madre lo estaba haciendo a propósito el molestarlo, sonrió de medio lado.

.

— ¿Sabes?... hoy tengo ganas de socializar—. Dijo para regresar sobre sus pasos, y ensancho su sonrisa ante la atónita y enfadada mirada de su madre. Entro a la parte trasera del auto, mientras su madre y Erik se acomodaban en la parte de adelante.

.

Erik no tardo en poner en marcha el auto y con ello encender la radio en una estación de rock clásico, Charles sonrió con la música, aparte de atractivo conocía de buena música el hombre.

* * *

Habían aparcado en un restaurante del cual no estaba seguro era su nombre, pero asumió que sería francés por la decoración tan…típica de un restaurante francés, cuando les dieron su mesa, Charles no tardo en desparramarse sobre la silla mientras sacaba su celular y se dedicaba a ignorar por el resto del rato a la pareja a la cual acompañaba. La comida llego y no tardo en devorarla, pero si en tratar de descifrar que era, hasta que Erik le dijo que solo era carne de algún animal que sería mejor no conocer, o dejaría todo en el plato, igual sabía bien, pero pensaba que Erik tenía razón, no quisiera saber de qué animal venia esa carne.

.

Paso un rato para que Sharon dejara la mesa alegando que tenía que ir al baño, dejando al par de hombres solos por un tiempo.

.

—Entonces…Charles—. El castaño rodo los ojos, a ese tipo le encantaban hablar. — ¿Estudias o trabajas?—.

.

—No te importa—. Le contesto de mala gana de nuevo, pero al final la insistente mirada verde del otro lo venció. —Estudio—. Dijo finalmente. —Y trabajo—.

.

—En que—. Charles sonrió.

.

—Vendo las fotos de mi madre desnuda en internet—. Dijo de manera socarrona, Erik se quedó con la boca abierta y paseo su mirada por el restaurante para ver si la mujer no se encontraba cerca. —Solo bromeo—. Dijo finalmente golpeando un poco el brazo de Erik. —Solo estudio, voy en último año de preparatoria—. Dijo mirando al techo, tratando de dar por cerrado ese tema.

.

— ¿Entraras a la universidad?—. Pregunto el hombre con un poco de más confianza.

.

—Seguramente—. Dijo el castaño regresando su mirada. —Y tu Erik… ¿Haces algo para ganarte la vida?... además de ser el follador personal de mi madre—. El hombre sonrió.

.

—Trabajo como personal de seguridad en una tienda para hogar—. Charles alzo una ceja.

.

—No tienes pinta de guardia—. Dijo el castaño. —Pensé que serías un puto más que mi madre se encontró en alguna esquina—. Sonrió con sarcasmo.

.

— ¿Qué siempre hablas así?—.

.

— ¿Qué siempre haces muchas preguntas?—. Charles sonrió ante la mirada de Erik. —Gracias por la comida, Erik—. Dijo el castaño mientras se ponía de pie.

.

— ¿A dónde vas?—. Pregunto el hombre, Charles sonrió.

.

—No te importa—. Contesto mientras se alejaba del lugar. —Si ella pregunta, que la verdad lo dudo, dile que llegare tarde a casa—.

* * *

Ya había pasado una semana desde que había conocido a Erik, en general, el tipo no le caía del todo mal, hasta le agradaba, pero no le gustaba el rumbo de padre que estaba tomando cuando Charles no lo ve como tal, lo ve como hombre, un hombre que ha estado entrando y saliendo de su casa como si fuera la suya, un hombre al que le encantaría espiar en el baño, un hombre al cual desearía tener encima haciéndole todas esas cosas que le hace a su madre.

.

Pero entonces Erik la fregaba con esos típicos diálogos que diría un padre, un padre al pendiente de su hijo, esto hacia que una maldita frustración creciera en Charles, tanto así que había dejado de salir de su cuarto a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario.

.

Escucho a su madre salir, abrió la puerta de su cuarto solo para asegurarse de que nadie estuviera en casa, al no escuchar sonido alguno, fue que decidió tomar su guitarra eléctrica y conectarla a un amplificador a todo volumen, empezó con la mediación de la canción "Master of Pupets" de Metallica, y cuando se hubo aburrido, comenzó con el intro de "Enter Sandman".

.

Iba a la mitad de la canción cuando la puerta de su cuarto fue abierta y mostraba a un agitado Erik que parecía haber corrido hasta aquel lugar.

.

— ¿Te importa?... estoy practicando—. Le reprocho el castaño con el ceño fruncido. Erik finalmente respiro con profundidad.

.

—Pensé que alguien se había metido a la casa—. Dijo el hombre mirando a Charles con el ceño fruncido. —No imagine que estuvieras aquí—.

.

—Es mi casa, genio—. Le dijo con sarcasmo. —Puedo estar aquí sí quiero y tocar al volumen que yo quiera—. Para reafirmar su declaración, paso la uña de la guitarra por todas sus cuerdas, haciendo que los acordes retumbaran por toda la habitación.

.

—Ya lo veo—. Dijo el hombre mirando de soslayo la guitarra que sostenía el joven. —Hace mucho que no veía una de esas—. Dijo señalando la guitarra.

.

— ¿Tocas?—. Pregunto Charles con el ceño fruncido.

.

—Tocaba… cuando era más joven—. El castaño se quitó la guitarra de encima y se la paso a Erik, el cual lo veía con un gesto confundido.

.

—Si es verdad lo que me dices, sabrás como se coloca—. Sonrió con altanería ante la mirada de Erik.

.

—Ya estoy un poco oxidado—. Le dijo mientras tomaba la guitarra y se la colocaba encima, todo ante la mirada del castaño. Erik finalmente suspiro y pensó en que canción podría sus oxidados dedos tocar, finalmente comenzó a tocar los acordes, a Charles no le tomo mucho tiempo identificar "Never too Late" de Three Days Grace. Y Erik fue el receptor de una de las auténticas sonrisas del castaño. — ¿Y qué tal?—. Pregunto Erik con una sonrisa, Charles se le acerco, paseando sus dedos por el brazo de la guitarra.

.

—Yo jamás pude tocar esa canción—. Dijo el castaño con verdadera sinceridad y una sonrisa de lado a lado, y entonces Erik decidió que Charles tendría esa sonrisa cada vez que le viera.

.

—No es tan complicado—. El de ojos verdes se sacó la guitarra, dándosela a Charles. — Póntela—. El castaño lo hizo de inmediato, se sobresaltó a sentir a Erik a su espalda mientras tomaba su mano izquierda y la ponía sobre los trastes. —Primero así, y después así—. Erik movía con delicadeza los dedos de Charles, entrelazándolos por momentos, el castaño se encontraba perdido en como Erik movía sus dedos y después poso sus ojos azules en el perfil del mayor, mirando cada uno de sus rasgos. — ¿Entiendes?—. Entonces Erik se topó con esos brillantes ojos azules que le miraban con verdadera intensidad y deseo, esto debía perturbarlo pero muy al contrario, consideraba atrayente a aquel chico, no dudo en llevar su mano derecha a la cadera de Charles para después ir inclinando su cabeza, estando cada vez más cerca del joven, Charles no dudo en unir sus labios con los de Erik, a decir verdad es algo que había estado deseando desde que vio entrar al hombre a la cocina le día que se conocieron.

.

No tardo mucho para que el beso se volviera más salvaje, mas hambriento, a Charles no le tomo mucho echarse la guitarra a la espalda para evitar que estorbara cuando pasara sus brazos por el cuello de Erik, lo cual hizo, mientras el mayor aferraba la estrecha cintura del castaño a su cuerpo. Erik se separó de los labios de Charles para juntar sus frente y tomar un poco de aire, pero así mismo, Charles no tardo en unirlos de nuevo, jadeantes dispuestos a llegar más allá de lo que ahora hacían, al menos eso pensó Charles cuando sintió una mano de Erik moverse más abajo para tomar una de sus piernas y enredarla en su cintura, el castaño jadeo ante aquel movimiento, permitiéndole sentir a Erik con total libertad, y justo cuando quería liberar un gemido…

.

—Amor, ya estoy aquí—. La voz de su madre hacia aparición arruinando en segundos la encantadora y exquisita aura que había formado hacia algún par de minutos. El castaño volvió a besar a Erik al escuchar los pasos de su madre subir las escaleras, le dedico una sonrisa socarrona tan típica de él y después hecho a Erik a patadas de su habitación.

.

Mierda, que en momentos como ese hacían que cada día odiara más a su madre, él estaba todo tranquilo a punto de hacer caer a Erik justo en sus brazos y tenía que aparecer su madre para joderlo todo, paso la uña por las cuerdas de su guitarra solo para sacar un poco de su frustración, aventó la guitarra en su cama y finalmente se dejó caer a los pies de la misma, se llevó ambas manos al cabello y lo peino hacia atrás.

.

— ¡Jodida mierda!—. Exclamo golpeando con su puño el piso de la habitación. Ya vería que hacer con la erección que ahora tenía en sus pantalones.

* * *

De nuevo viernes, no le sorprendió ver a su madre salir de la casa y tampoco verla volver junto con Erik en la madrugada mientras él se encontraba sentado en la sala viendo la pobre programación de siempre antes de irse a dormir, lo que verdaderamente le llamo la atención fue ver a Erik sobrio, mientras que Sharon… bueno estaba de más decir que estaba bastante pasada de copas.

.

Dejo de prestarles atención cuando subieron la escalera, o al menos eso trataba de hacer su madre mientras soltaba una que otra carcajada mientras se aferraba al brazo de Erik. Charles frunció el ceño y de entre la almohada que sostenía saco una lata de cerveza, casi a medio terminar, bebió de ella y se limpió los labios con el dorso de su mano.

.

—Ahora te pesco bebiendo—. La voz de Erik le sorprendió haciendo que la lata casi sin líquido cayera sobre la alfombra de la sala.

.

— ¡Mierda!—. Exclamo Charles mientras se levantaba para recoger la lata, prácticamente vacía, dándole la espalda a Erik, bebió de lo último del recipiente alzando un poco la cabeza. Se dio la vuelta para tirar la lata, pero en vez de eso choco con el cuerpo de Erik, el cual no tardo en aprisionarlo en un abrazo mientras volvía a reclamar sus labios, Al principio Charles se sorprendió, pero de inmediato dejo eso de lado, ahora no era momento para dudar, tenía los labios de Erik solo para él, no podía desaprovechar aquella oportunidad.

.

A pesar de que Erik fue quien inicio con el beso, Charles era un poco más despierto y obviamente más atrevido, no dejo pasar un solo segundo para tumbar a Erik contra el sofá en donde él había estado sentado, para después pasar cada una de sus piernas a cada lado de su cuerpo y sentarse sobre él y a comenzar a mover sus cadera a un ritmo que no sabía de donde lo conocía, pero se sentía endemoniadamente bien y los gemido que Erik soltaban podían decir que el mayor también lo estaba disfrutando.

.

Maldición aquello se sentía tan bien, comenzó a sentir como sus músculos se tensaban, como la vista se le nublaba, como Erik afianzaba sus manos a sus caderas y hacia que las moviera más aprisa, sus manos se afianzaron a los hombros de Erik arrugando con sus dedos la prenda al apretarla, podía sentir algo, su vista estaba borrosa, lo sentía cerca, cada vez que Erik lo obligaba a moverse, Charles se encontró gimiendo y moviendo las caderas por propia voluntad mientras apretaba en puños los hombros de Erik, y entonces todo a su alrededor desapareció, sintió la humedad que recorría entre los pantalones del pijama. Arqueo la espalda solo para sentir como Erik le mordía el hombro al echar su cabeza hacia atrás.

.

Ambos con respiraciones agitadas se vieron por unos segundos, antes de que Charles decidiera volver a besar a Erik con la misma intensidad que hacía unos minutos, no le importo si se quedaba sin aire, en ese momento lo único que quería era sentir los labios de Erik contra los suyos y sentir como la mano de Erik se enredaba en su melena castaña.

.

Al separarse unieron sus frentes mientras una sonrisa sincera adornaba el, y que ahora Erik podía notar, infantil rostro de Charles, sin esa mascara de indiferencia que parecía sumarles años a su edad. El castaño pasos sus brazos por el cuello de Erik para esconder su cabeza en el hueco de su hombro, fue entonces que Erik paso sus brazos por el torso del menor con un poco de desconfianza.

.

Aquello estaba mal. Pensaba Erik.

* * *

Era un domingo, casi terminaba por ponerse el sol cuando un toque insistente golpeo la puerta. Al principio creyó que sería Hank al cual se le había olvidado algún apunte de la clase de física, pero entonces recordó que Hank salía de la ciudad los domingos y que había poca posibilidad de que fuese este quien estuviera tocando a su puerta. Entonces pensó en su madre, pero descarto también aquella idea, puesto que su madre había salido el viernes por la noche, con una maleta cargada de ropa para una semana y salir de la casa con un hombre que, curiosamente, no era Erik.

.

Con curiosidad abrió la puerta topándose con unos ojos verdes que lo miraban con intensidad, y de no ser por lo agitado, seguramente se hubiera lanzado a besar aquellos labios rojo que se ponían en frente.

.

— ¿Tu madre está en casa?—. Charles negó automáticamente, lo que causo una sonrisa en Erik. —Bien—. Sin que el castaño lo esperara fue brutalmente acorralado contra la pared que daba a las escaleras, lo último que escucho Charles fue la manera en que la puerta fue cerrada con fuerza, porque después de que Erik lo hubo alzado en el aire para que este enredara sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas, no escucho nada más que los jadeos de Erik y los suyos propios mientras apretaba con fuerza sus piernas para sentir aún más cerca a Erik.

.

El de ojos verdes no dudo en cargarlo para subir las escaleras y tampoco tardo en llevarlo a la habitación del castaño para arrojarlo sin delicadeza contra la cama de Charles. El castaño se quedó acostado recargándose sobre sus codos mientras veía como Erik comenzaba a quitarse el cinturón. Charles no dudo en levantarse para hacer que el mayor se quitara la playera que traía, e inclusive el mismo Erik había apartado la camisa holgada que Charles vestía en ese momento, volviendo a tumbar al castaño sobre la cama y él encima de Charles, paseo sus manos por todos lados, deleitándose con los suspiros que gemidos que soltaba el menor cada vez que tocaba algún punto en específico de su anatomía, o cada vez que simulaba un embestida contra el delgado cuerpo del más bajo.

.

Sin ninguna delicadeza y harto de aquellas caricias, Erik puso a Charles de frente contra la cama, mientras elevaba las caderas del menor y bajaba los pantalones del pijama hasta las rodillas, estaba desesperado, y los gemido que soltaba el castaño solo empeoraban todo, Charles pudo escuchar como Erik se bajaba el cierre del pantalón y como casi inmediatamente pudo sentir el pecho del otro pegado a su espalda. Alzo su cabeza cuando sintió el miembro de Erik paseándose de arriba abajo contra sus nalgas, buscando seguramente por donde entrar, Erik sonrió ante los gestos del menor.

.

—Nunca has hecho esto—. Afirmo, Charles se encontraba con los ojos cerrados y con un enorme sonrojo que hizo sonreír a Erik. Charles frunció el ceño y haciendo un sobre esfuerzo entrecerró sus ojos para ver a Erik.

.

—E-eso…n-no te im-importa—. Le dijo mientras arqueaba la espalda al sentir como Erik había comenzado a entrar en él. —Ah… ¡Maldición!—. Grito charles al sentir lo brusco del movimiento de Erik. El mayor, con una mano, alzo la cabeza de Charles, solo para enterrar sus dientes en aquel pálido hombro, mientras admiraba la cara roja del castaño, con ojos cerrados y soltando gemidos cada vez que se adentraba en él.

.

—No tienes pinta de ser masoquista—. Le susurró al oído con una sonrisa, Charles estaba a punto de contestarle, pero Erik comenzó a golpear con más fuerza un punto dentro de él que solo hacía que su mente se volviera nublosa y que todo a su alrededor se volviera blanco a pesar de estar en completa obscuridad. —Pero parece ser que tu madre y tu son iguales… les gusta que se lo metan duro, ¿No?—. Charles ya ni siquiera era consciente de lo que Erik decía, simplemente asentía, asentía porque eso quería precisamente, que Erik lo estrellara contra la cabecera de la cama y lo embistiera con más fuerza, quería sentir sus besos o mordidas en su hombro, quería sentir la respiración de Erik en su oído al igual que su voz jadeante.

.

—Maldición—. Murmuro Charles antes de tratar de enfocar su vista nublosa en el rostro de Erik. — Esto está bueno—. Tal vez si era masoquista, pero estaba bien, siempre y cuando fuera Erik quien despertara ese lado desconocido en él.

* * *

Era lunes, Charles estaba despertando aunque no quería hacerlo, pues estaba perfectamente acomodado sobre algo a lo cual abrazaba con bastantes celos, abrió sus ojos azules solo para toparse con el cuerpo desnudo de Erik, el cual aun seguía dormido y abrazándolo celosamente de su cadera, Charles paso los siguiente minutos apreciando la respiración tranquila del hombre hasta que cayó en cuenta que era inicio de semana y que, si no quería llegar tarde a la escuela, tenía que darse prisa. Le consto un poco librarse del brazo de Erik, pero cuando lo hizo no dudo en salir al baño para tomar una ducha, aunque el caminar hacia el baño, fue una tarea titánica por el hecho de que cada paso que daba lo amenazaba con tirarlo a suelo.

.

Una vez bañado y arreglado, tomo los libros de las clases correspondientes, se puso la mochila por encima y miro a Erik con una sonrisa, se sentó a un lado de la cama y con su mano acaricio el rostro del mayor, Erik medio despertó, y abrió un poco los ojos para toparse con los azules de Charles.

.

—Tengo que ir a la escuela—. Le dijo el castaño antes de besar con hambre los labios de Erik. —Volveré en la tarde—. Le dijo cuándo se despegó de él, pero antes de que se levantara de la cama, el brazo fuerte de Erik lo tumbo de regreso a la misma, acorralando al menor bajo su cuerpo y regresándole el beso. —E-Erik… en ver-dad tengo que...que ir a la escuela—. Erik sonrió y dejo que el menor se marchara.

.

—Nos vemos en la tarde—. Dijo el de ojos verdes mientras veía partir al menor.

* * *

Para cuando Charles regreso de la escuela, lo que lo recibió fue un completo desastre en la estancia de la casa, había cosas rotas por doquier, floreros, cuadros, inclusive lo poco que quedaba de la vajilla de la cocina se encontraba hecho trizas ahí.

.

— ¡TÚ!—. El grito de su madre lo hizo alzar la cabeza, pues ella se encontraba en el segundo piso. — ¡Tu maldito engendro, jamás debí parirte!—. Sharon avanzo por las escaleras hasta llegar a su hijo al cual no dudo sorprender con una bofetada, Charles se llevó la mano a la mejilla que comenzaba a enrojecerse. — ¿Cómo pudiste acostarte con él?—. Pregunto la mujer más que ofendida y con lágrimas en los ojos. — ¡Él era mío!, ¿Entiendes? ¡Mío!—.

.

—Si fuera tuyo, no hubiera buscado meterse entre mis piernas—. Contesto Charles ganándose otra bofetada, la cual no lo tomo por sorpresa, pero que si logro voltearle la cara, miro a su madre con odio, como siempre la veía, solo que esta vez Sharon pudo notarlo y le dio miedo.

.

—No eres más que una zorra—. Le dijo la mujer con resentimiento. — ¡Solo una maldita zorra!—.

.

—Algo abre heredado de ti, ¿No crees?—. Le dijo con una media sonrisa. — ¿Dónde está?—. Pregunto, Sharon simplemente sonrió con algo de tristeza.

.

—Se ha ido—. Le dijo como si eso pudiera lastimar a su hijo. —El bastardo se largó para no volver—. Charles frunció el ceño. —Se marchó y te dejo tirada como la zorra que eres—. La risa de su madre retumbo en sus oídos, rápidamente subió las escaleras, y camino en dirección a la habitación de su madre. Era verdad, las pocas cosas que Erik tenía en ese lugar ya no estaban, no había ni rastro del mayor, regreso a su habitación pero no había notas o algo que le dijera a Charles el porqué de su huida.

.

Erik se había ido y había una enorme posibilidad de no volverlo a ver.

* * *

Ya había pasado casi un mes, hacia un poco menos de diez minutos que había terminado su última clase y ahora se encontraba caminando por el estacionamiento del campus a un lado de Hank, el cual había ofrecido compartir su departamento con el castaño desde el día que Charles decidió irse de la casa de su madre.

.

El castaño llevaba la última caja de cosa que había en lo que fue su habitación, solo algunos libros y discos que había sido lo último que había dejado en esa casa. Todo iba de maravilla, hasta que Charles vio a un hombre recargado en el auto de Hank, bastante conocido como para no saber quién es.

.

—Charles—. Aquel hombre se acercó al castaño, pero Charles lo fulmino con la mirada, con una mirada llena de odio y resentimiento.

.

— ¿Qué jodidos haces aquí?—. Pregunto el castaño, tratando de seguir con su camino, lo cual fue difícil puesto que Erik se interponía a cada paso. — ¡Quítate de enfrente!—. Le grito ya desesperado.

.

—Tienes que escucharme—. Le dijo el de ojos verdes tratando de tomar al castaño de los hombros..

.

—No tengo porque hacerlo—. Charles se movió a un lado. —Lo que tengas que decir no me importa. Hank abre el auto—. Charles tenía pensado entrar al auto del de lentes, pero un fuerte agarre en su brazo lo hizo detenerse y girar su cara evidentemente molesta hacia Erik.

.

—Si no quieres escucharme por la buena, será por la mala—. Sentencio el mayor, el castaño frunció el ceño.

.

—Suéltame—. Le ordeno, pero lo único que logro fue que Erik lo levantara por encima de su hombro. — ¡¿Qué demonios haces?!—. Le grito molesto. — ¡Erik, con un demonio, bájame! ¡Bájame pero ya!—. Charles comenzó a patalear con la firme intención de hacer que Erik lo soltara, cosa que no logro. — ¡Hank ayúdame!—. Le pidió al su amigo, pero la mirada molesta de Erik le dijo que no debía meterse donde no lo llamaran y era claro que charles no corría un verdadero peligro.

.

—Entra ahí—. Erik obligo a Charles a entrar en el asiento trasero del auto, de inmediato cerró la puerta y procedió a entrar en el asiento del piloto, pronto el carro acelero de manera rápida para alejarse de la escuela donde Charles estudiaba.

.

— ¡Maldita sea, Erik!, ¡Esto es un jodido secuestro!—. Le grito el castaño desde atrás, tratando de abrir las puertas, pero estas se encontraban aseguradas. — ¡Detén el jodido auto ahora!—. Le exigió, pero Erik solo lo ignoraba, así que encontrando una manera de acallar los gritos de Charles, el de ojos verdes encendió su radio a todo volumen. — ¡Maldición, Erik!—. Ahora los gritos de Charles eran amortiguados y aunque Erik podía escucharlo hablar, simplemente con la música parecía un murmullo. — ¿Eso quieres?, bien—. Dijo Charles, se acomodó en el asiento trasero y comenzó a patear una de las ventanas hasta romperla.

.

— ¡Mierda!—. Erik dio un volantazo al escuchar el cristal ser destrozado por el pie del castaño, inmediatamente Erik se orilló y salió del auto, abrió la puerta y por ella salió Charles, dispuesto a correr en cualquier dirección, pero de inmediato fue detenido por Erik. — ¡¿Por qué has hecho eso?!—. Le pregunto acorralándolo contra el auto.

.

— ¡Tú me has secuestrado!—. Le contesto el menor.

.

— ¡Solo quería hablar!—.

.

— ¡Yo no quiero hablar, quiero largarme de este jodido lugar!—. Le dijo con molestia y con cierto resentimiento. —Deja que me vaya—.

.

—Tengo que explicar…—.

.

— ¡¿Explicarme qué?!—. Grito Charles finalmente. — ¡Me dejaste!—. Le miro molesto y con los ojos cristalinos. —Me abandonaste con mi madre, ¡Maldición!—. Golpeo a Erik en el pecho, mientras el mayor simplemente escuchaba lo que el castaño tenía que soltar. —Te fuiste… ¿Por qué te fuiste?—. Charles ahora simplemente había tomado la camisa del pecho de Erik para estrujarla y esconder su rostro en el pecho del mayor, comenzando a llorar.

.

—Tenía que hacerlo—. Le dijo Erik finalmente abrazándolo. —Tu madre… tu madre me encontró en tu habitación—. Le dijo, Charles alzo la vista viendo el rostro triste de Erik y permitiéndole al mayor ver su mirada roja por las lágrimas que comenzaban a salir. —Me amenazo con enviarte lejos, y con acusarme de violación a un menor—.

.

—Pero…—.

.

— ¿No recibiste mi carta?—. Pregunto Erik sin dejar de abrazar a Charles.

.

— ¿Carta?—. Erik asintió.

.

—Te envié una hace dos semanas, creí que la recibirías—. Charles negó con la cabeza mientras agachaba su mirada.

.

—Hace casi un mes que no vivo con mi madre, me he mudado—. Dijo Charles, miro a Erik el cual tenía una mirada seria en su rostro, pero que de inmediato fue sustituida por una sonrisa. —Erik—. Le llamo Charles mientras acercaba su rostro al mayor. —Te he extrañado—. Charles enredo sus brazos en el cuello de Erik, haciendo que el mayor sonriera aún más.

.

—Yo también—. Contesto el mayor para besar al castaño. Cuando se hubieron despegado del beso, Charles le dedico una sonrisa a Erik, la cual fue correspondida por una igual, ambos volvían a estar juntos. El castaño no desaprovecho el volver a reclamar esos labios, solo para comprobar que aquel hombre que alguna vez conoció en la cocina de su casa un sábado por la mañana, fuera completamente real y que se encontraba ahí con él.

* * *

_A veces… la vida era una mierda._

_._

_Soy Charles Francis Xavier y… tal vez no sea un chico común, para nada común. Vengo de una familia rota, prácticamente desde que mi padre, Brian Xavier, murió._

_._

_Mi madre, Sharon Xavier, simplemente no se preocupaba por mí, desde que un oficial de policía vino una tarde lluviosa de otoño a informar a mi madre de la muerte de mi padre a manos de un accidente automovilístico, mi vida no volvió a ser la misma._

_._

_Todo cambio el día que lo conocí a él… al hombre que era el novio de mi madre y que ahora es el mío, no me siento mal por ella, ella nunca se sintió mal por mí. No le deseo mal, por mi esta perdonada, porque de no ser por ella, no hubiera conocido a Erik Lehnsherr, el novio de mi mama…. No, el ex novio de mi mama._

_._

_._

* * *

_Esperare RW... Esta no mutante se los agradecerá._


End file.
